


Hidden True Feelings

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [96]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa has no idea why she's being stared at. Until Margaery shows her the confession Jon posted on Social Media.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Hidden True Feelings

Sansa furrowed her eyebrows when she saw everyone staring at her. People turned their heads when she turned a corner in the hallway. People followed her movements when she entered a classroom and walked to her seat. They whispered behind their hands and let their glances wander over her body shamelessly as if they were looking for something to talk about.

“Marg?” Sansa placed her full tray on the lunch table and fell down in a plastic chair next to her best friend. “Do you happen to know why everyone is staring at me today? Is there something wrong with the clothes I’m wearing? Are they disliking my new haircut?”

Margaery raised her eyebrows. “You didn’t see it?” She leaned forward and all of a sudden a smile spread across her face. “You really didn’t see it, did you?”

“What?” Sansa shook her head and she took a bite of her sandwich. “What should I have seen?”

“Wait and see.” Margaery reached for her phone and scrolled through one of her timelines. “Just press play.”

Sansa took the phone and immediately she recognized the handsome face of one of her classmates on her screen.

His curls looked a little messy and he had opened a few buttons of his shirt.

Sansa licked her lips and then she pressed play.

“Look, I’m gonna take this video down soon.” His lips trembled and his cheeks looked abnormally red. “But for some reason I have the courage to say it now and I don’t know when that courage strikes again.” His hand went through his dark curls. “I’m in love with Sansa Stark.”

Sansa stopped breathing and she looked up and Margaery, checking if she had really heard that right.

“Keep watching, darling.”

“I know she’s out of my league. I mean. She’s everything! She’s pretty and smart and kind. I’m just a simple guy with a scholarship.” He shrugged his broad shoulders.

A simple guy with a scholarship? Was that how he saw himself? Really?

“I just wanted her to know, because…” Jon paused. “I know she dealt with some awful stuff and you never know when someone needs to hear that they’re great, right?” He sighed. “You’re amazing Sansa Stark. If you see this and don’t think I’m some total loser, I guess everyone knows where to find me.”

Sansa gave Margaery her phone back, grabbed her sandwich and rushed away, towards the science lab on the eleventh floor of the building.

“You idiot!” She threw open the door. “You’re not just a simple guy and you’re for sure not a loser!” She sat down on the edge of one of the tables. “You are the most loyal, the most noble and the bravest guy I have ever met. You always put everyone else’s needs before your own and if you could save every lost soul in this world you’d do it.” She pressed the palms of her hands to his stubbled cheeks. “I’m in love with you too, Jon.”


End file.
